Optical fiber connectors are a critical part of essentially all optical fiber communication systems. For instance, such connectors are used to join segments of fiber into longer lengths, to connect fiber to active devices, such as radiation sources, detectors and repeaters, and to connect fiber to passive devices, such as switches, multiplexers, and attenuators. The principal function of an optical fiber connector is to hold the fiber end such that the fiber's core is axially aligned with an optical pathway of the mating structure. This way, light from the fiber is optically coupled to the optical pathway.
Of particular interest herein, are ruggedized connectors. Such connectors typically comprise an outer housing and shell defining one or more cavities for holding inner assemblies or “inserts.” Numerous United States Military specifications describe such ruggedized connectors, including, for example, MIL-C-38999, MIL-C-5015 and ARINC600 among others. Likewise, similar connectors have become common in Europe, and include, for example, European modular rectangular connectors EN4644 and EN4165, which are commonly used for seat-to-seat electrical signal connections in commercial aircraft. Many of these multi-cavity connectors use common or similarly-sized optical termini. For example; the current TE size 16 expanded beam (EB) termini are designed with a similar dimensional envelope as that of the well-known fiber optic physical contacts: MIL-29504/4D/5D.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art optical EN4165 connector 100 is shown. Connector 100 comprises a plug connector 100A and a receptacle connector 100B. Each of the plug and receptacle connector halves has a shell 101, which defines a cavity 101a in which an insert 102 is disposed. The insert has a known and standard form factor. The insert defines a plurality of discrete cavities in which discrete contacts 103 are disposed. The contacts are discrete assemblies. The type of contact used can vary according to the connector. For example, in some embodiments, the contacts may comprise optical fiber conductors terminated with a specially-machined ferrule, and, in other embodiments, the contacts may be metallic conductors terminated with a metal contact as is known in the art. In the embodiment of FIG. 1, the connector is an optical connector, in which the contacts comprise an optical fiber terminated with a single fiber round ferrule. Although a single-fiber ferrule is depicted, other embodiments are common, including, for example, an insert having a rectangular cavity for receiving a multifiber ferrule. The optical fiber passes through the insert and exits the back of the insert as shown in FIG. 1. In this embodiment, the fibers are grouped into four jacketed cables 104 exiting the rear of each connector.
Although ruggedized connectors having inserts with contacts are popular and generally effective, Applicants recognize the need to diversify the types of conductors that are used in a given connector. That is, rather than just having all electrical or all optical conductors in a given insert, Applicants understand the need to have hybrid connectors, which have a combination of both electrical and optical conductors.
However, having a mix of electrical and optical conductors within a single insert poses several problems. First, hybrid applications necessitate different configurations of optical and electrical contacts within a given insert, but it is costly to develop each insert configuration to integrate a ferrule cavity along with a specific pattern of electrical contacts. Second, managing both electrical and optical fiber cabling from a single insert is difficult. That is, the large number of intermingled fiber and electrical conductors extending from the rear of an insert is difficult to manage especially since copper and optical fibers often need to be run in different routes and treated differently, including maintaining a minimum bend radius for optical fibers. Third, securing and sealing different cables containing different conductors to an insert is difficult, especially given the small size of the inserts Fourth, unlike electrical contacts, optical contacts need to be serviced (cleaned) regularly, which may require removing the contact and cleaning the ferrule. Without removal, cleaning a ferrule end face in the midst of intermingled electrical contacts is difficult. Further, if one contact is removed—e.g., for more extensive cleaning or replacement—it may be difficult to access the ferrule for removal, and its removal and reinstallation may compromise the sealing members. Still other challenges face the design of hybrid inserts for ruggedized connectors.
Therefore, there is a need for a hybrid connector that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems. The present invention fulfills this need among others.